


When the Cat's away the Mice Will Play

by M1R4CUL0US



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien protecting ladybug, Adrien protects his lady, Akuma, Akuma Attack, Akuma oc - Freeform, F/M, Funniest akuma i could think of, Funny akuma, Glutton plagg, Knight in Shining Armour, Ladybug in need, No chat noir, Plagg the pig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1R4CUL0US/pseuds/M1R4CUL0US
Summary: A certain blond haired hero needs to take a break to feed his kwami. In the meanwhile, his lady needs all the help she can get.Looks like this can't wait for him to transform!Adrien Agreste has to protect his Ladybug out of costume against an akuma while Plagg recharges.





	When the Cat's away the Mice Will Play

Adrien was hopping foot-to-foot frantically. Almost crazed.

 

Why?

 

Because a fricken giant office-themed akuma was tearing Paris apart. No. Not joking. The akuma had a giant paper-shredder themed skirt.

 

This was one of THE MOST ridiculous akumas yet. The Paper shredder skirt was a baby blue, whereas the bodice of the dress was yellow. YELLOW. Like, Chloe's JACKET yellow. And to put the last fashion disaster on this ridiculous model, it had a samurai mask. Like, Shredder from TMNT. 

 

What is UP with Hawkmoth today? Did he have a big heaping bowl of Silly-O’s? To make it worse, the akuma even had Shredder’s muscly arms.

 

What's worse than a ridiculous akuma named Shredding Shredder? Oh yeah! Having to wait for your Glutton of a magical mini-god to finish pigging out on the most disgusting smelling cheese you've ever encountered while said Akuma is trying to destroy your partner.

 

“Hurry up Plagg! My Lady’s in danger!” Adrien called.

 

“You just cannot rush Perfection Kid!” Plagg called in his pinched voice, he had been staring into the cheese for the past two minutes now. “A cheese THIS fine  deserves to be savoured.” And slowly, like watching a movie, the Kwami took a bite from the cheese. 

 

Like a snail in speed, but the smell, the exact opposite. The exposed part of the cheese released its pungent fumes like a flash bomb, of which Adrien covered his nose against, lest he wanted to singe his nose hairs with the burning smell.

 

“Lucky Cha-” and loud smack sound could be heard. “Chat!” He turned at the call of his Lady in pain, only to witness her getting thrown into a building head first.

 

“My Lady!” He called. Whipping his head around he saw that Plagg was gingerly eating the cheese, like holding a delicate piece of glass… Meaning barely.

 

Adrien groaned and turned back to Ladybug. “You finish that up Plagg, I'll help Ladybug.” Plagg called to Adrien in response “‘Kay See Ya.”

 

So Adrien bolted. He went to his buginette’s side only to see her unconscious. Removing his top shirt he laid it under her head. Now, just in his black shirt he had a little more movement anyways.

 

The akuma started to descend from the building, stopping to communicate with Hawkmoth through the Purple Butterfly Mask.

 

He glanced at Ladybug, then the akuma. Where's a LuckyCharm when you need one?! He felt his pockets.

 

The little Chinese charm that Marinette gave him sunk itself into his thigh. That reminded him… He did have a lucky charm. He pulled it out and wrapped the string around his wrist. 

 

“Wish me luck Marinette.”

 

If he could take this akuma down as Chat then he can do it as Adrien. He put himself in a hero pose, elbows close to his sides while his fists were raised to his chest.

 

He looked around for a weapon, a baton or staff or something!

 

He spotted a broken fence nearby. The fence had a stoccade thing going on with the wrought iron black metal posts that had speartips at the top of it.

 

_ “This'll do perfectly” _ he thought to himself. “ _ Seven years of fencing better come in handy” _

 

He held the fence post much like M. D’Argencourt had drilled into his head. The akuma continued its approach until it was five feet away.

 

“If you want Ladybug you'll have to go through me!” He called to the Akuma, anger clear in his voice.

 

“Move out of the way Adrien.” The akuma called in Hawkmoth’s voice. The mask now present again on its face.

 

“No Hawkmoth! If you want Ladybug you'll have to go through me!” He redid his stance and continued “I won't let you get her miraculous!”

 

“Then you will be removed from harm.” The voice faded but Hawkmoth continued to speak to the Akuma.

 

“You lucky rotten brat, Hawkmoth doesn't want me to hurt you. It would've been TEAR-rible if I'd have to had hurt a pretty little hair on your head. “ Adrien grimaced as the akuma went to ...hug him? 

 

Oh HELL to the no. Only he can make puns and give unwanted social interaction.

 

As the akuma got within swing distance, he lanced it away. Her of which almost HISSED at him. Oh how the tables have turned...

 

He fought her back whenever needed. He would also repeatedly call to Ladybug, seeing if she's woken up yet.

 

“Just give me the miraculous and I'll leave you alone Agreste!” The akuma called angrily. This statement had given him an idea.

 

It was obvious that the akuma was in the shredder helmet, and she had a skirt made of actual shredders so not only was she slow, but she had moderately restricted eyesight as well.

 

He yelled a “Fine” to the akuma and ran to Ladybug, grabbing two small piece of stone from the broken wall he turned back.

 

“You want the Miraculous? Go GET IT!!” He yelled as he tossed the stones as far as he could. The akuma of course followed as close as it could due to the bulky, poorly thought outfit. And with an open opportunity, he grabbed Ladybug and gently tossed her over his shoulder and ran.

 

You can bet your butt that he looked ridiculous, a sweaty teen boy holding unconscious superheroine and running down the street. God, if anybody gets a photo of this, it will DEFINITELY look WAAAAY out of context to someone who doesn't know him.

 

He ran down the alleyways and went left to right, climbing ladders and scaling fences. He got a rather impressive distance before he stopped. He laid her down on the grass besides the cement. 

 

“God I hope she wakes up soon…” He whispered nervously.

 

So there he sat, for about 15-20 minutes softly stroking her head, he definitely felt a goose egg there, hopefully the Miraculous Cure could fix that, cause that'll surely hurt when she wakes up.

 

And after another 10 minutes passes she awakens slowly. First with a groggy roll of the head, then a tossed arm to cover her eyes from the sun. Then she sat up with a gasp.

 

“Chat?” She turned around, when her eyes fell on a red-faced Adrien Agreste instead she gasped. “W-what are you doing here? It's dangerous when an Akuma’s out.” She motioned for him to go inside, not noticing his worn down appearance.

 

“But you were in danger!” He interrupted her nervous muttering. Hands clasped tightly on his knees. “I couldn't stand there and watch as she took your Miraculous! You were unconscious! She was getting so close!”

 

Ladybug stopped, he had gone through so much danger to protect her. He was so kind...so sweet...so… So…

 

“STUPID!” She called, surprising him, “ I'M SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU!” She grabbed him and gave him a worried hug without thinking, “I wouldn't be able to stand myself if you'd gotten hurt...don't do that again.” She whispered, “okay? Promise me.” 

 

He gently pulled her arms off of him, smiling peacefully. “I'll always protect you. Even if it means my danger.” He stands and helps pull her to her feet. She notices the gleaming charm on his arm. It was hers… She made that for him, and he's actually using it?! She's so happy!

 

 “Now you may want to take care of that Akuma… Okay Ladybug?” He asked before bending down to kiss her hand.

 

“Ah- uh… O-okay Y...y-yeah.. I..uh… Akuma- de-defeat-it…. I mean! ILL GO DEFEAT THE AKUMA NOW!!! BYE!!” She called blushing and ran into the Alleyway before zipping away on her yoyo.

 

Plagg flew by, finishing the cheese as he approached. “Now aren't you happy I gave you some time with Little Miss Lovebug?”

  
Adrien whipped around to face the little god, “You nearly caused the destruction of the other half of Paris!!” He sighed angrily and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You… You know what?” He whispered, emotionally exhausted, “J-just claws out. Plagg Claws out.” And he left to go help his lady, now as her Hero equal.


End file.
